Almost Opposite Sister of Rachel
by Mangabug
Summary: Rachel gets an email and finds out that she has a sister! She is excited about having a sister but becomes devastated to know her. She is her complete opposite! But her sister moves to her school and keeps giving Rachel surprises! Please read!
1. Our Meeting

**Hey! This is my very first fanfiction and I hope everyone likes it! Please Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...I only have my OCs**

I walked towards a café and opened the door. I smiled. I felt the aura of peace inside. There were several people inside, including the waiters. The place was small but cute. It had round tables with plastic pink flowers in the middle and the chairs had small white cushions on them. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen or heard this café before.

"May I help you?" one of the waitresses asked.

"I'm meeting someone." I said and my smile grew wider.

"A regular, miss?" she asked again.

"I honestly don't know. I received an email and it said to meet me here. It also said that I need to say the password." I answered. "The password is candy."

"Candy? You must be looking for Sweetie, she's a regular here." She answered and pointed to the corner.

"Sweetie's her name?" I asked I didn't know who contacted me and I at least want to know her name.

"No, she's a quiet girl and doesn't talk much. She always brings candy and always orders something sweet. We decided to call her Sweetie." She replied.

I looked at the corner and I saw a girl, her back facing me. She had long straight black hair that was a little dry. I took a step forward and another. I wasn't nervous; I was excited. I wanted to meet her.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." I said after reaching the girl's side.

She looked up to me and nodded. I noticed her heart shaped face and her dull black eyes. She looked younger than me, at least by a year or so. She was beautiful.

"I'm your sister" she said. Then, she pointed to a seat in front of her. I gladly accepted and sat down.

Wait…what? I'm her sister? Those words made me blink a few times. I couldn't have a sister or a sibling. It was impossible. I have two dads and I don't have a mom.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"You may pass" she said with a straight yet innocent face.

"Pass what?" I asked again. She was really confusing.

"You said excuse me so you may pass me." She answered with a straight face again.

"That isn't what I meant! I want you to repeat what you said." I said, annoyed.

"Which one? The first, second or last?" she asked, her mood changing from being innocently straight to lazy.

"First!"

"Ah…I'm your sister."

"Explain!" I was getting very frustrated at her.

She tilted her head to one side. It looked like she didn't know what I was talking about but her face still showed laziness. Her eyes were droopy and her lips were on a slight frown, which was on her lips the moment I saw her.

"Explain what?" she asked with a curious face.

"How are we sisters and how you got my email?" I snapped.

Her face was still indifferent. It still looked lazy yet there was a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"How I got your email is not important. You really want to know _our_ story?" she asked.

I gulped and looked around. We were the only ones there, except for the staff.

"You know how you were born right?" I nodded. "Our mom wanted a child of her own. She made me part of the deal"

"Deal? Her motive?" I asked, getting curious.

"Yeah, they wanted a child and she wanted one too. It's called hitting two birds with one stone."

"But…Doesn't she have a husband?" I asked, quivering of the sudden surprise.

"I don't know. I haven't met her yet." She said, searching for something.

"You haven't asked her yet?"

"No, I haven't met her yet" she answered.

"I'm Rachel Berry." I smiled, trying to absorb the information and being polite.

"You already said that." She put a lollipop in her mouth. "I'm Justine Casey Wynter. Call me Casey."

I smiled wider and became more comfortable. She had three scoops of ice cream in front of her and she started eating it again.

"I like your dress. The colors are…cute." She said as she put one of her feet on her chair. It was rude but I was going to let it slide considering I just met my sister.

"Thank you!" I remembered her compliment.

I looked at her and saw that she wore a light blue shirt-thing with the longest sleeves I've ever seen! It ran past her wrists! She also wore a pair of long baby blue baggy pants. In fact, everything she wore was baggy!

"Rachel, want to meet after school?" she asked, finishing the last scoop of her ice cream.

"Alright!" I excitedly answered, thinking of a day with a sister. No—my sister!

"I'll email you when I get the chance." She stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

I stood up and followed her. She stopped and so did I.

"I almost forgot!" she said, turning to me. "This is a secret. Our meeting never happened. You mustn't tell anyone."

"Even my dads? Or my friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, absolutely no one must know this or I'll deny it. And I'll never talk to you again."

I nodded and she walked away.

* * *

Madonna is truly an inspiration. This week, I experienced both good and bad things. From Jesse to finally getting the boys to respect us again. And we've all done this with Madonna and my spectacular voice. We have just finished the song 'Like a Prayer' when my phone rang. I had a text!

_Meet me at Ying Yang Café in five minutes –Casey_

It was my sister! She had finally contacted me. But how did she get my number?

"That was great guys but let's practice one more time!" Mr. Schuester announced to all of us.

"Mr. Schue? I need to go." I told him.

"Ms. Perfect voice is skipping? Is she Rachel or her twin?" Mercedes told the others.

"Well, alright…it IS the last song for today." Mr. Schue told me.

I smiled and grabbed my bag. I ran out and to the place where me and my sister first met, Ying yang café.

After a few minutes, I arrived at the café. I opened the door and saw Casey sitting on the seat that we sat last week. I approached her and sat in front of her again. She was eating a chocolate bar and a cup of tea was beside another bar of chocolates.

"You can have the tea if you want to. Don't worry I didn't drink any of it." She told me.

I sipped some of my tea and looked at her. She still had the lazy and droopy eyes. She really looked lazy. She was wearing a normal blue t-shirt and jogging pants. Was she in her home before arriving here? Or was that what she wore at school?

"Nice outfit" she told me.

"Thank you! Your outfit improved too!"

"Improved?" she asked before opening her second chocolate bar. She was sharp.

I drank the rest of my tea and she finished her chocolate. She stood up and looked at the circular yellow clock on the wall. It was 5:30.

"Let's go to my apartment" she told me as she walked towards the exit.

She lived in an apartment? Wait…I was going to meet my mom? No… she said she hasn't met her yet.

We stopped beside a shiny silver car. It looked very expensive and I could tell that the owner should be very rich.

At that moment, the driver walked out of the car and towards us. Was he expecting us to break the car? He didn't talk when he neared us, instead he opened the back seat and Casey jumped in.

It was Casey's? Was the man her father? No, the man didn't look like he was related to her. Why would he open the door like that? He must be her driver.

"Aren't you going in?" Casey asked. She still showed her lazy face.

"Of course" I said to her and went inside, beside her.

The man closed the door and went back to his seat. He started the engine and began driving.

"Why didn't you tell you were rich?" I asked her.

"You didn't ask." She answered while opening the wrapper of a lollipop.

"Aren't I obliged to know? Since I'm your sister and all"

She shrugged and popped the lollipop on her mouth.

The engine stopped and we got out of the car. There was a building in front of us. It was an apartment. Casey went inside and I followed. The journey to her room was quiet. She was sucking on her lollipop.

We stopped to a room number 310. She opened the door and went inside. Once she turned on the lights, I saw what the room looked like.

There were boxes all over the place. There was a blue sofa and a coffee table on one side. The other side had a small kitchen and the wall on the right side had a door.

"You live here? I thought you were rich?" I asked her.

"You _thought_ I was rich…I never told you I was." She answered then she chuckled.

"Just joking. You're right, I'm rich but I moved here to meet you. Hence, the boxes."

She walked towards the couch and sat down. She patted the empty side of the couch, motioning me to sit. I obeyed and sat down.

"Ask whatever you want and I'll try to answer." She put her feet on the coffee table. "Wait, I'll tell you the story and then you ask."

"O…ok"

She put her feet down and was deep in thought.

"It all started with their little deal. I don't know all of it but what I know is what I told you last week. After I was born, our mother was on the streets…looking for a job."

"Poor mom" I told her. I felt sorry for our mother, whoever she is.

"I was given to two strangers passing by. They wanted to help her and she told them her story…our story. I was one month old at that time and I was given to the lesbian strangers." She was opening another piece of candy, not bothered by her story.

"Lesbian?" I asked.

"Yeah, my parents…something wrong? Don't you have 2 dads?" she asked.

"N…nothing" I didn't want to hurt her feelings and my own.

"My adoptive parents, Andrey and Maya, asked if they could rename me. She reluctantly agreed, saying that they must tell me my original name. It's Selene Casey. They kept the Casey."

"Wow"

"They were on a business trip that time. They lived in Los Angeles and that's where I grew up. When I was 12, we moved to Britain for two years and now we're back in the US. You can now ask questions"

"How old are you? What's your favorite color? What are your hobbies? What are your favorite songs? Do you love to sing? I love to sing. Are you good? Because if you're good, we won't get along." I was excited and I wanted to know everything about her.

"I'm younger than you. Anything light. I have many hobbies. I don't have a favorite song. I don't know and I never really tried." She answered, easily recalling my questions.

She didn't reveal anything specific. I told her of myself.

Casey's POV

"Well, let's talk about myself." Rachel said. She seemed very excited.

"Since I was a kid, I had the talent for singing. I was always the best…" I tuned her out.

I knew most of the things about her. I'm a computer genius and researched her for over a month. I asked about her too, even though no one really knew her. My mom, Andrey, is a CEO of a company. She's an expert on technology and I learned all she knew. I'm also a good hacker.

"Now, I'm in a glee club called 'New Directions'." She didn't notice that I wasn't listening. Well, my facial expression rarely changes. I'm always tired and sleepy but people interpret it as 'laziness'. Maybe that's what she thought of me.

"I had a crush on Finn but now I'm with Jesse St. James. He's a great singer but not as great as me…"

Finn? Oh yeah…He's part of the club. Jesse? St. James? Isn't he from Vocal Adrenaline? He's one of my mom's students? My other mom, Maya, told me about her. She said that she was pretty but didn't allow me to meet her. Did she think that I would want to be with my real mother? No! I love them, Maya and Andrey. But I was curious and searched her as well. I have a list of all her students in my bag.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Nothing, I wasn't really listening." I told her. Hey, I was taught not to lie and I don't. I'm brutally honest at times, people say but I don't believe them. But I can lie too, sometimes.

"That's rude. You should listen because when I become a star, you'd want to tell everybody that you're my sister"

"Why?" Why would I want everybody to know we were related? That would cause chaos. And why would she become famous? Oh right, the singing thing.

"You'll become famous too! As a sister, we should know each other more." Rachel was smiling, again.

"I don't want to be famous. Too chaotic" I said. I was candy-less and I needed my sugar.

I got up and searched for my blue candy bag. I always misplace my things even candy!

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Candy bag."

"So why aren't you at school?"

I found my bag inside the 'clothes' bag and grabbed a piece of candy.

"I came here to see you. And I'm moving to your school for the rest of the school year."

"Great! I'll show you around and we'll be the best of friends" she was clearly excited.

"Why would we be best of friends when we're sisters?" I asked her. It was confusing. Why would my slightly annoying sister become my best friend?

"Why don't you come here tomorrow and let's continue this discussion." I said. I was really sleepy and it was getting dark.

"Ok. Same time?" she asked as she stood and walked towards the door.

"Yeah. My driver, John, is waiting outside. He'll escort you to your house.

"How did you know where I lived?" she asked.

"You don't need to know." I researched it. It was bothersome, really.

* * *

I woke up. I looked at the time. It was 6:00. I stood up and went to the bathroom to get a shower. I wore a sleeveless shirt and some shorts. I got my gym bag full of extra clothes, towels and a water bottle. After doing the other morning routines, I called John and went downstairs. I moved from my home but that doesn't mean I'm going to miss my Saturday routines. My parents had already found new and flexible instructors here.

He was already there and he drove us to the karate studio which was in the next state. He dropped me off their and I told him to get me after an hour.

Today, I was getting my black belt. My mom wanted me to learn self defense. I learned and mastered Taekwondo and kendo. Once I get this black belt, I'll learn fencing.

After spanking me a few times, very hard I must say, I got my black belt. Sensei congratulated me and gave me the black belt. He wanted me to be his assistant but I refused. Why should I? I'm always busy.

John picked me up at 10:31 and I told him he was late. Yeah, I'm a perfectionist. I went to the dance studio next. My other mom, Maya, wanted me to dance. She wanted me to be 'normal' which I don't want to be. She said I might be lesbian when I grow up because of Andrey and fighting lessons.

We danced to Madonna. The dance instructor told us that her teenage son's friend heard Madonna's songs at school all day and she wanted us to dance to it. The girls tried to befriend me and invited me to a slumber party but I refused.

John picked me up at 11:30 and I told him he was early. Was he afraid that I might tell my moms? I'm not much of a tattle tale and he shouldn't worry. We went to 'The Grill' and I treated John to a cheese burger and I ate a plate of spaghetti and fries. I didn't understand why they called it 'The Grill' if there's spaghetti and fries. Weren't fries, fried? Oh well.

I told John to buy me a few packs of candy while I attended piano practice at the next town. I finished after an hour and we drove back to my apartment for me to get my guitar and violin.

We drove to the next town to my guitar lessons and after an hour, I had my violin lesson.

"What else, Miss Casey? Cooking lessons?" he asked while driving.

"Nah, I quit cooking. I tried it a few times and I didn't enjoy it. I'd rather devour than make. I have an hour left before meeting Rachel and I think I forgot something." I know that it's normal to have this kind of schedule and it's embarrassing to forget. My moms are busier than me and they don't forget anything. They do have a planner but was that important?

"Is she your sister? The one you told me about?" he asked.

"You remember? Yeah, I was really excited when I told you."

"I hope no offense but…you were excited? I thought you were annoyed to meet her. You always follow your parent's instructions with a lazy face…No offense" he was really trying to be polite…I think.

"Meeting her was my decision." I said to him. "Don't worry, people tell me that I look lazy. And I follow my parent's wholeheartedly."

"I'm sorry for using the word 'lazy'" he apologized. "You're the most hardworking person I know. But your face really shows laziness…or is that sleepiness? I'm not quite sure."

"Definitely sleepiness"

The car stopped in front of the apartment and John opened the door to me. He locked the car and followed me upstairs carrying my candies.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you wear those long sleeves?" he asked after we went inside the room.

"I don't mind you asking. I'm comfortable in them."

"Why don't you wear normal clothes like the one you're wearing now? It's much better." He said as he put my candies in the kitchen.

"Better? You think it's better than my usual clothing?"

"Heh…sharp as always…" he sheepishly said.

"I don't know. I'm pretty much comfortable in any kind of clothing but I like my usual clothes."

I sat on the couch; I was really sleepy and tired. I grabbed a piece of candy that was in my pocket. I unwrapped it and ate it.

"John, you're 27 right? And you have a daughter…why be a driver?" I asked him.

"How did you know-? Well, my father was your driver before me. He told me that he enjoyed working for you and asked me to replace him when he retires.

"Jim enjoyed working with us? Well, he worked here for 10 years." Jim, John's father was a patient man. He was nice and didn't question anything.

"He said that you and your family were quirky and it was fun." He calmly said. "I must go."

John opened the door and we saw Rachel. She was smiling happily.

"Excuse me, Miss Rachel." John said as he went out the door.

* * *

Rachel's POV

"Hey." Casey mumbled. She was eating candy again.

"Hi Casey," I greeted. I was feeling happy today.

I took a seat beside her.

"What do you want to do?" Casey asked in her lazy voice.

"Want to sing?" I asked her. I still wanted to sing Madonna's songs.

"No but if you want me to…"she trailed off.

_Knock Knock_

There was a knock on the door. Casey stood up and opened the door. Outside was a girl about my age. She had blonde curls and blue eyes. She was tall and was smiling.

"Hey." Casey mumbled, again.

"Hi Casey!" the girl shouted excitedly.

Casey turned to look at me then back to the girl. She wasn't really pretty. Not as pretty as me and my sister.

"Rachel, this is um…my friend…what's your name again?" she asked. Was Casey forgetful?

"Casey! I'm Jill, remember? From seventh grade? Your best friend?" she told her, a little disappointed.

"Oh yeah, the girl who likes to make bets and follows me around…Jill." She said, remembering her old friend. "Jill, this is my sister Rachel."

"Sister? Wow! So that's why you're moving here! You have a long lost sister?" Jill was getting really excited.

"Yeah, I'm gonna study here for a while."

Jill stopped and looked at Casey. She turned to me and smiled.

"Rachel, do you want a brother?" she asked with a suspicious face.

"I never thought about that. A brother would protect me and become a guard so yes…but he may bully me…" I was lost in my thoughts.

Jill's eyes sparkled and she motioned me to stand up. She grabbed my wrist and pushed me forward to the door. Once outside, she shut the door and I hear her say 'Sorry!" behind it.

I pouted and left.

**Do you like it? Please Review! Be as brutally honest as possible and I'm sorry if there are any OOC characters...Please forgive me!**


	2. School

**Hi! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...I made Casey though...**

**Please Review! review! Sorry for OOC characters and I promise it'll be more interesting next chapter!  
**

Rachel's POV.

I walked towards the cafeteria. Jesse told me that we will meet there and I was very excited. I walked faster until a small figure stepped in front of me.

It was a boy with messy black hair. He wore a thick long blue jacket and the hood was covering his face. He grabbed the hood with his fingers that were inside his long sleeves. He pulled it down to reveal dull black eyes.

My eyes widened as I figured out who this person was. It was my sister! Before I could speak, she took a hold of my hand and pulled me to the nearest classroom.

"Casey?" I asked. I was still confused because my sister was not a boy!

"Yeah…" he…she said.

"Since when are you a boy?"

Casey scratched her head and her small frown grew larger.

"Remember my friend? We made a bet and I lost. She told me that I would need to act as a boy for as long as she wants." She explained. She didn't seem to care.

"How about the principal? Your birth certificate?" I asked her.

"My parents told the principal that they'll donate money if he does not tell…I'm also excused from gym. The teachers don't know…" she trailed off.

My cell phone was ringing and it was Jesse. He was waiting for me in the cafeteria.

"Casey, want to come with me at lunch?" I hesitated but she's my sister!

"I already ate fruit and candy."

"You need to eat, Casey. Our bloodline is made up of stars and stars need energy to shine." I said to her. It was really true!

"Don't worry…I think of myself as a moon." She told me as she searched for her pockets for something. "I shine…but only in the background."

I pouted but nodded and made my way to the cafeteria. I was glad that my sister was her but she's dressed as a boy! Her hair has been cut…or is that a wig? I didn't get to see it clearly because of my shock.

Casey's POV.

Lunch time meant training time. I went outside after speaking to Rachel and practiced my taekwondo. I used a small tree in the corner as an enemy and I won, sort of.

Time passed and I found myself outside of glee club. I wanted to join so I could spend time with Rachel.

I went inside and saw a handful of people. A couple of them saw me and gave me a weird look. I also saw Rachel on the front with Jesse.

"Can we help you?" the teacher asked. He was Mr. Schuester. He looked normal and nice.

"I want to join the glee club." I told him. I noticed Rachel's eyes widened with shock as I approached them.

"Sing." He said to me.

I sang 'twinkle, twinkle little star' and remained indifferent to the members' reaction. I have been able to sing in both gender's voices since I found out that Kurt had the ability to do that as well. Some chuckled and some looked at me even weirder than before.

"What's your name?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Justine Casey Wynter" I answered. "Please call me Casey."

"Casey, you need to sing a real song. And your voice is…" he trailed off. He didn't know what to describe my voice. I didn't sing and I had just made 'twinkle, twinkle little star' a poem.

"She's horrible." Jesse told everyone. Rachel was frowning.

Mr. Schuester had an apologetic look on his face but it didn't matter. I needed justice.

"Mr. Schuester…The song I have just sung is a real song. It just so happens that mostly kids sing it." I explained. "And do I need to be good to get into a club? Isn't passion enough?"

"Casey…um…Alright, you're in." Mr. Schuester announced after a few minutes.

"She'll destroy our rhythm, Mr. Schue."Kurt said. I had researched and profiled each of the glee club members in my laptop.

"She's right, though." Mr. Schuester told them. "Glee club is about passion!"

I took a seat at the corner and tuned out everybody's voices. As soon as I did that, I fell asleep.

"He's really small, isn't he?" I heard voices. This one was from Finn.

"He sings really badly! It stinks more than the garbage." It was from Arnie. Or was it Artie?

"Guys, he's a part of glee now. We shouldn't bully him even though he has no talent in singing whatsoever." It was Rachel defending me.

I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was staring at me. Mr. Schuester was not in the room.

"I haven't seen you before. From your small stature I'll guess that you're a first year. No puberty yet." It was Kurt.

"I'm an exchange student."

"Why did you move? You seem shifty." I didn't know who said that. I was rubbing my eyes.

I picked a lollipop from my pocket and sucked on it. I felt energy but still needed sugar.

"I moved because of someone special to me." I said. Rachel looked weird. But it was good weird. She seemed happy that I said that she was 'special'.

"Why did you join?" it was Mercedes. "No offense but you don't seem to have passion for singing."

"So I could sleep." I answered. That was also one of the reasons why I joined this club.

I looked at the time and my eyes widened. It was time for my guitar lessons!

I stood up and grabbed my bag. I headed towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked. "We're still not done yet."

I turned to look at her.

"I need to go. We can talk later."

And I continued on my way.

It was Tuesday and I didn't have much to do. I only needed to practice kendo and dancing. I've already finished my morning lessons.

I was walking towards the club room. I was thinking which candy was better and I didn't have any idea what.

"Casey!" It was Rachel's voice.

I turned and saw her with Jesse. She was smiling while Jesse seemed disturbed.

"Jesse, can I talk to Casey for a moment?" she asked.

Jesse nodded and glared at me for a second, before Rachel could notice.

"Why weren't you home yesterday?" she turned to me, pouting.

We were by the door of the club and no one was coming close to us. It must be the club.

"I had other plans…I forgot." I admitted. "I'm sorry"

Rachel nodded and went inside the club room. And I soon followed, receiving stares from almost everyone.

Mr. Schuester's POV

I noticed, at first, that Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn were staring at the door. I didn't mind it. But soon everyone else stared at the door.

"Guys? What are you staring at?" I asked. I wanted to hear their explanations.

Mercedes pointed to the door and I turned to look. The sight was unexpected. Rachel was talking to Casey, the new guy.

"Why would Rachel talk to the worst singer in Glee club?" Quinn asked.

No one answered but they knew that the two had a secret. I didn't want to know, I was a teacher! I needed to advise, not snoop.

Rachel went inside and sat beside Jesse. She didn't seem to notice the unusual stares from her club mates. After a few seconds, Casey joined in. I couldn't decipher if she noticed the stares or not.

I have only met Casey yesterday and I was surprised by his appearance. Yesterday, he wore a thick and worn blue jacket that was one size larger than what he should wear. Now he was wearing a thick and worn _Red_ jacket that is one size larger than what he should wear. I didn't know if he had bad fashion sense or he was really poor.

Casey sat at the back of the class. He didn't talk to anyone and instantly fell asleep after I spoke. He was receiving a few glances by his fellow glee club members. He remained like that until we finished.

The only ones left in the room were me and Casey. He was still asleep. I wanted to wake him but he seemed peaceful. I decided to wake him after picking up the papers that fell a while ago.

I was in the corner when Quinn came inside.

"Where is it?" She was talking to herself.

And with that, Casey woke up. He turned and saw that we were the only ones in the room. He didn't seem to notice me but he stared at Quinn.

"Where's what? You should specify 'it' if you're going to ask." It sounded offensive but his eyes showed something different. They were dull yet innocent and pure.

"I wasn't talking to you…" Quinn replied. She looked down and saw her bag under her seat, beside Casey.

Quinn tried to pick it up but she was having trouble. The front row chairs were in her way.

Casey picked up the bag and gave it to Quinn.

"Thanks."

"You should have asked me." He told her.

"I don't like getting help." Quinn confessed. "When I had this baby…"

"You should get help. You're getting a baby."

"I'm putting it up for adoption." Quinn looked sad but Casey was indifferent.

"I know that but I want to help with your pregnancy."

Quinn sat down and looked at Casey.

"I told you, I'm done with help."

Casey stood up and grabbed his bag. He stared at Quinn's stomach before adding;

"You are but I'm not. Ask me for help…" he trailed off. "I'm going to fulfill it in any way I can"

He popped a lollipop in his mouth and left. Quinn was staring at the floor, deep in thought.

"Mr. Schue, you could come out now."

She noticed me.

Casey's POV

It was finally the Friday! I could sleep in for an hour late!

I was going to the gym when I noticed something in the clinic. It was Mercedes and she was asleep. I went inside and only saw her and the nurse.

"Could you watch her for a moment? I'm going to get something" she smiled at me.

I nodded and took a seat beside Mercedes' bed. I had to skip practice but somebody needed my help. I was staring at the door when I saw Jesse coming by.

"Jesse!" I shouted.

He stopped and went inside the room. I stood up and pushed him outside, closing the door.

"I know who you are." I said to me.

"Who doesn't? I'm Jesse St. James!" he smirked. "I was from Vocal Adrenaline and I moved her to be with Rachel."

"And your motive." Jesse's smirk dropped.

"I already told you, to be with Rachel!" he was smiling nervously. "I'm not spying!"

He will not spy. Vocal Adrenaline's confidence is higher than a mountain. It was true but why would he change schools? He was nervous and it meant he has something to hide.

"Well?" he asked.

Jesse won't easily become nervous by a question. He was trained in Vocal Adrenaline not to do so. I already searched my real mother's techniques.

"Nothing." I admitted. I should not accuse him of anything yet.

He smirked and left. I sighed and came back to the room.

"Where?" I heard Mercedes say. I walked towards her. She was pale and breathing heavily.

"Why did you faint?" I asked her.

"Long story…cheer-leading, diet, 2…" Mercedes trailed off.

I started to piece it out together and figured it out five minutes later.

"Here a chocolate bar." I offered.

"No thanks." Mercedes refused. She was stubborn on this diet thing.

"Mercedes." I liked her name. It was…cute. "Be comfortable in your own skin. It's the only one you've got. You're not a snake."

Mercedes smiled and the nurse came back.

"Thank you, dear." She thanked. I nodded and went out, seeing Quinn waiting outside the door. She smiled at me and went inside. Were they friends? I let a small smile out to myself. I was going to like it here.

**Important: The story is on hold for a while. I have writer's block...for this story. But it you review or suggest, I'll try to make new chapters.  
**


End file.
